


Boop Boop (part 1)

by Officer_Dimples_69



Category: Rose and Rosie
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Dimples_69/pseuds/Officer_Dimples_69
Summary: This is basically Rose and Rosie smut,with Rose being dominant.





	Boop Boop (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this kind of thing and I would really appreciate some feedback. Enjoy!!

"That's it for today guys,hope you enjoyed the video! Make sure you like,comment and subscribe,and we will see you next week,byeee!"

Rose and Rosie just finished filming a video for the main chanel,in which Rosie had been extremely clingy,kissing Rose more than it was necessary (not that she minded at all) .

"Rosie,why the hell are you being so clingy? I thought your period ended two days ago." Rose enjoyed bullying her wife way too much.

"Oh shut up,I really love you" Rosie said with a pout.

"I know baby,I know,come here,let me give you a coodle."

"You know,maybe I did it for a reason,and maybe you should do something about it" ,Rosie said smiling.

"Ohh,I get it now. So you've been quite a bad girl tonight,haven't you?",Rose said,knowing how much they both enjoyed this kind of roleplay.

"Mhmm maybe you should punish me",Rosie whispered,looking with desire in her wife's eyes.

Rose closed the gap between them with a pasionate kiss. Soon,it became heated as she started sucking Rosie's bottom lip then used this opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth. When they parted for air,Rosie said breathless:

"Let's take this upstairs,shall we?"

They climbed the stairs as they were constantly kissing eachother,then Rose pressed Rosie against the wall and started biting and sucking her pulse point,causing her to moan. The older girl then slided her hands under her wife's shirt,stroking her abdoment as Rosie throwed her head back into the wall.

"Baby...please,take me to the bed."

Rose smirked and headed for the bedroom. She carefully put her wife into the bed,then climbed onto her and started unbuttoning her shirt,still kissing and biting her neck. Rosie felt the heat shoot between her thighs and swallowed hard. Her wife didn't even do anything at all and she was already so turned on. Rose managed to take off Rosie's bra with one hand (this being one of her favourite skills) and threw it to the floor,along with the shirt. Then,without any warning,she cupped the redhead's breast,then sucked on both of her nipples,causing her to shiver beneath her.

"Is this good baby?",Rose asked,like she did every single time since they were together.

"Yes...please...more.",Rosie murmured.

Rose trailed kisses down her wife's body,and then unzipped her jeans and pulled them down.


End file.
